


Heated

by fandomfreak20



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: Who knew that a heated argument with the Chosen of Tethe'alla could become so much more?





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was really bored when this inspiration hit me. It is very pwp. Someday I'll write something that isn't smutty I swear.

Once again, the two had been in a very heated argument as soon as they were free from the rest of the group. This argument led from one thing to another. And the next thing the two of them knew, Zerena was pinned on top of the bed with Zelos's lips colliding with her petal pink. Slender arms wrap around the red head's neck, a soft moan leaving her as the Chosen pulled away to roughly bite at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

Zerena's toned legs wrap around his hips in an attempt to feel some friction, her back arching so she could feel his hidden erection pressing against her core. They both let out low moans, Zelos letting out a small string of curses. Without hesitation, the red-head slipped off his glove and walked his fingers between her thighs underneath her dress.

Zerena swallows hard as he teases her, the tip of his forefinger tracing the outside of her panties, before very slowly tearing them off. The sound of ripping fabric has the half-elf woman wanting him even more, although she would never say it aloud. "Zelos!" She hisses as he gently places his thumb against her clit. 

As her hips buck upwards, Zelos gives a throaty chuckle and looks up to watch her form squirm by the simplest of touches. "You like that, Zerena?" He questions while slowly slipping his middle finger inside of her. Her jaw falls open as she nods a bit, whimpers leaving her lips. The noises she made were driving the Chosen crazy, making him forget why the two had originally come into this room in the first place. 

She clings on to him tightly, her thighs quivering and hips bucking with each and every thrust of his finger. And then Zelos is adding a second one, stretching her wide. And then all too soon he's taking them away, leaving her to feel empty. Zerena glares at him, but her expression soon softens as he brings his fingers up to his mouth. 

"Zelos, what are you-?" Her question is soon cut off by him moaning at the sweet taste of her juices on his tongue. The blunette gasps, her blush growing deeper as he pulls the skirt of her dress up even farther. He leans down to press his lips against the sensitive skin of her stomach, making her quake and squirm as he trails down between her thighs. 

Zerena's fingers automatically thread through his hair as he teases his tongue against her throbbing clitoris. Her toes curling when he moves to trace it against her folds, before finally plunging inside of her. The woman claps her free hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans, the feeling of his hot, wet tongue inside of her nearly making her come undone. 

"Mm, you're so delicious Zerena." Zelos groans against her, before plunging his tongue right back inside of her. Her hips buck upwards without her control, but the Chosen didn't seem to mind that at all. It only made him explore her deeper, tasting all she had to give. He pulled away when he felt her walls clench around him, knowing that if he kept it up the fun would be over. 

Zerena nearly screams out of frustration, but then an idea comes to her mind. Now that he's caught off guard, the blue haired woman manages to flip them over so that she's now on top and straddling his lap. She wants nothing more than to fit him inside her and ride him until his voice goes hoarse, but she wants to have some fun of her own first. 

She begins by kissing along his collar bone, lips gently tracing the outer edge of his key crest as his hands lightly massage her breasts. But soon they move out of his reach, because now she's turned herself around so that he gets the perfect view of her wet heat. 

Zerena gently wraps her fingers around his cock, leaning down more so she could wrap her mouth around the tip. She can feel him shudder beneath him as she moves to trace her tongue up his length. 

Wanting to not feel so useless, The chosen brings his index finger up to teasingly rub against her clit once more. This causes the woman to gasp around him. She lowers her mouth even more, nearly deep-throating him now as he continues to massage her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

It was growing harder for her to concentrate, but the throaty moans that left Zelos's mouth helped her regain focus. She sucks his cock gently, before moving her lips back up towards the tip. Finally, she turns herself back around so that he's brushing right up against her core. 

"You're so beautiful." Zelos murmurs softly, both of them moaning loudly as Zerena lowers herself. The Chosen's fingers grip her hips tighter now, the feeling of her warmth surrounding him almost too much to bear.

After she's seated herself fully, the blue-haired woman begins rocking her hips back and forth, Zelos eagerly moving his own to meet hers. Zerena smashes her lips against the Chosen's, which allows him to flip them over without him pulling out. 

Now that he's at the better advantage, Zelos takes this opportunity to increase his pace, knowing how much Zerena loves it when he does so. Their tongues slide against each other's, although Zerena can't help but to pull away when Zelos adjusts the angle. 

Her moans grow louder with each and every thrust, urging the Chosen on. Neither one of them cared about the headboard cracking against the wall, or if the others could hear. For now, all they cared about was each other. 

Zerena's orgasm hits her all at once, her body jerking upward and her vision going white. Zelos can feel her walls clenching around him, bringing him to his own end. They ride their orgasms out together, the red-head buried deep inside of her as he fills her up. 

Eventually, their hips come to a stop, Zelos pulling out and maneuvering himself so that Zerena's head lays on his chest. How they had went from fighting one moment to cuddling the next, neither one of them had a clue. They were too tired to think much about it, though. 

Soon, they both fall asleep, both of them knowing that they would end up regretting this the next morning.


End file.
